HunHan Nungcool Song Sequel Kiss Kiss Kiss
by elfyunchan
Summary: Kencan yang membuat Luhan berdebar Kencan bagaimanakah itu? -Sumary- Nungcool Song Girls day


Author : Lee Yoon Chan ( TelekineticsELF)

Tittle : Nungcool Song ( Complete Ver HunHan Chapter 3 )

Cast :

Luhan

Sehun

Genre : Romance

Warning : TYPO BOYXBOY LOVE YAOI

Rating : T

Luhan POV

Matahari mulai bersinar. Aku menggeliat didalam tidurku. Merasakan seseorang sedang memelukku dengan erat. Ah ternyata dia namjachinguku Sehun. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Meletakan tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku kini berpindah di samping tubuhnya. Berdiri dari atas ranjang menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Aku sedang memasak sandwich tuna. Sekarang tinggal menuangkan susu di gelas. Aku merasa seperti seorang istri yang mengurusi suaminya.

"Morning Chagiya" Sehun memeluk pinggangku dan mencium pipiku.

"Cuci muka dulu baru makan" Aku mendorong tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. ia cemberut dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan aku sudah duduk di ruang makan sambil memakan Tuna Sandwichku. Sehun datang dengan wajah masih basa dan pasta gigi di sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi kencan hari ini kamu mau kemana hannie?" Sehun duduk dan memakan sesuap Tuna Sandwichnya.

"Sepertinya ke kebun binatang saja" Ujarku.

"Nonton film saja lah"

"Terserah kamu lah tapi kamu yang bayar"

"Maunya yang gratisan" Sehun sedikit terkikik. Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku.

"Yak Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

Aku sudah siap untuk berkencan hari ini. Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun jarang sekali berkencan. Sehun sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan Ulangannya. Aku lagi sibuk mempersiapkan skripsi mata kuliahku. Jadi hanya inilah waktu kencan 1 hari full kami berdua.

"Hunnie cantik" Ia mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Aku tampan tau" Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Aku hanya memakai kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru tua. Tak lupa sepatu kets putih bertengger di kakiku. Memang terlihat cute sih. Sedangkan Sehun memakai kaos putih dan jaket putih polos dengan celana hitam panjang dan HeadPhone putih dilehernya dan sepatu putih. Seperti malaikat saja putih-putih -_-"

.

.

.

#Play Girls Day Nungcool Song

Diperjalanan aku membuka atap mobil. Sesekali melirik kea rah Sehun yang sibuk menyetir. Aku berdiri dan merentangkan tanganku.

"Huaaaa Saaaranghae~ Oh Sehun" Teriakku. Sehun yang sibuk menyetir mobil hanya terkikik.

"Nado Saranghae~ Oh Luhan" balasnya yang membuatku ingin berguling-guling saking senangnya. Oh Luhan? Aku harap dapat menyandang nama Oh di depan namaku.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan Sehun sedang ada di restaurant makanan jepang. Aku memesan Ramen dan Tea Hijau. Sedangkan Sehun memesan Dorayaki. Setelah pesanannya datang aku dan sehun langsung menyantapnya. Sehun dari tadi tidak menyentuh makanannya hanya memperhatikanku makan.

"Adhaa Aphuaaa" Ujarku dengan makan penuh dimulutku.

"Saranghae~" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja di mulut sehun.

"Aku senang melihatmu makan, cemberut, marah-marah, cemburu. Itu membuatku makin mencintaimu Hannie~" Lanjutnya. Dan langsung membuatku berblushing ria. .

"Tidak berhenti mencintaimu. Jantungku tidak dapat berhenti berdetak melihatmu" Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Huaa Uri~ Sehun pintar menggombal eoh?" Aku mendorong pelan bahunya. Jujur saja ini bisa disebut dengan salah tingkah. Aku merasakan rona merahku mungkin sudah sampai ditelinga.

"Kau lucu" Ia mencubit kedua pipiku.

"I just love you" Ujarku pelan.

.

.

.

Menonton film horror itulah yang ku takutkan. Sehun dengan santainya membeli tiket itu. Apakah dia tidak tau aku takut dengan hantu?. Aku dan Sehun kini duduk di bangku penonton. Film itu mulai diputar. Mulai adegan hantunya datang dan sebagainya. Aku hanya menutup mata.

"Apa yang salah dengan filmnya?" Sehun sedikit berbisik.

"Babo aku takut bodoh" Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke dadanya. Jantungku kini berpacu dengan cepat. Mencium aroma manly dari sehun membuatku berdebar. Apa ada yang salah denganku?

Aku membuka mata kini filmnya sudah selesai. Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengenggam tanganku. Aku membuka mata dan yang kulihat pertama adalah Sehun.

.

.

.

Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang?. Sehun hanya membawa ku menuju ke toko buku. Setelah itu kami duduk di bangku toko buku itu.

"Ambilah buku yang kamu mau baca hyung~" Ia menunjuk arah rak buku dan membuka ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah buku kimia.

Aku mengambil komik detektif conan dan membacanya. Aku tidak terfokus ke komiknya tapi ke Sehun. Bagaimana seriusnya membaca dengan headphone ditelinganya. Membuat kesan cool. Apa yang aku harus lakukan? Ia melihatku. ,

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan lembut. Berhenti menatapku dengan begitu aku bisa mati saking berdebarnya.

"Aniyo" Aku kembali membaca komik tersebut. Lebih tepatnya 'berpura-pura'.

.

.

.

Setelah membaca di toko buku aku dan Sehun memutuskan ke taman dekat sungai han. Disana terlihat romantic dengan lilin mengelilingi jalan yang kami lewati. Sehun mengenggam tanganku. Membuatku merasakan debaran ini.

Aku dan sehun duduk dibangku taman tersebut. Diam kami saling diam. Aku ingin menjaga sehun seperti kakak.

"Ada apa hyung~" Sehun melepaskan Headphone yang ia pakai.

"Aniya~ dari tadi kamu sibuk dengan lagumu" Aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Haruskah aku katakana" Aku mengangkat alisku. Katakana apa?

"Katakan apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada senyumu, bibirmu, matamu, hidungmu, pipimu" Ia kemudian mencubit pelan pipiku. Membuatku berblushing ria XD

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang aku berpikir. Ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa tidak berhenti berdebar. Aku suka sehun. Seperti dia menyukaiku. Aku hanya menginginkan Sehun.

"Annyeong Hyung~ makasih hari ini" Sehun membukakan pintu mobil dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Ne~ makasih juga kencannya" Ujarku sambil tersenyum manis. Mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi sehun. Dan berlari masuk kedalam apatementku. Aku sempat melihat sehun mengosokan pipi yang aku cium hehehe. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu lebih dari apapun Oh Sehun

END / TBC

Di publish juga yeee XD

Makasih kritik dan sarannya maaf belu sempat review coment kalian karna lagi ngebut buat ffnya ^_^


End file.
